The present invention relates generally to automobile modules, and in particular, to a modular retainer clip assembly for use in an automobile module which will ultimately become part of an assembled automobile.
Sun visors for vehicles are typically mounted on the vehicle body roof by a bracket assembly that provides both a horizontal axis about which a visor blade pivots between a storage position adjacent the vehicle headliner and a use position adjacent the windshield, and a generally vertical axis about which the visor pivots between a forward windshield position and a side window position. The need to use fasteners and tools, either powered or hand driven, in the installation into vehicles of many existing sun visor mounting bracket assemblies and retainer clips is undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, in addition to diminishing the aesthetics of the finished product, fasteners may be more labor intensive to install and therefore expensive to employ. Fasteners may also be costly as well as potentially damaging to the vehicle.
A variety of sun visor mounting assemblies have been developed, such as those disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062.608, 5,242,204 and 5,499,854. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,854 is owned by the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While the above-mentioned art was suitable for its intended purpose, new manufacturing methods are revolutionizing the way car makers produce automobiles. In particular, the automobile industry is moving toward xe2x80x9cmodular manufacturing,xe2x80x9d which is an efficient outsourcing scheme which promises to shave thousands of dollars from the cost of building each car. In brief, modular manufacturing is a scheme whereby individual suppliers supply the automobile manufacturer/assembler with one or more xe2x80x9cmodules.xe2x80x9d For example, a front end module may include the main frame carrier, the bumper beam, the engine cooling system and the lighting system. Other modules could include chassis, axles and suspension, tire/wheels, or engine/transmission.
It is desirable to provide a retainer clip assembly adapted to be easily transported as part of a module and easily installed by the end assembler of the automobile.
The present invention provides a retainer clip assembly which can be easily transported with a larger module and easily installed to the module as part of the final assembly of the automobile. The inventive retainer clip assembly utilizes a lever movably attached to the retainer clip body. The lever fits through an opening extending through the headliner and sealing panel of the module and secures the retainer clip thereto. The invention also provides a transportation clip which connects the retainer clip to the headliner during transportation of the module.
In one form thereof, the present invention provides a retainer clip for use in an automobile. The automobile includes a rigid panel having a headliner adjacent thereto. An opening extends through the panel and headliner for insertion of the retainer clip. The retainer clip includes a housing member forming a retainer clip body. The housing member defines an edge adapted to abut a side of the headliner, and further defines a notch. A lever is movably attached to the housing member, and the lever is movable between a first position wherein the lever is adapted for inserting into the opening and a second position wherein the lever abuts the rigid panel, thereby securing the retainer clip to the panel and headliner.
In a preferred form thereof, the edge of the housing member and the lever are adapted to sandwich the headliner and panel therebetween when the lever is positioned in the second position. The retainer clip further includes a locking mechanism to secure the lever in the second position. The locking mechanism includes a latch member disposed on the lever and a pawl member defined by the housing. The ratchet member engages the pawl member when the lever is positioned in the second position. A release member is included with the locking mechanism whereby the lever can be disengaged from the second position so that the retainer clip can be removed from the panel. Conveniently, the release member is accessible exteriorly of the retainer clip.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a transportable automobile module. The module includes a rigid panel and a headliner disposed adjacent the panel. The panel and headliner define an opening therethrough. A retainer clip having a notch for releasably receiving a rod of a vehicle sun visor is provided. A transportation clip is disposed in the opening. The transportation clip engages the retainer clip in a pre-installation position comprising the retainer clip being connected to the module. As such, the module can be transported with the retainer clip positioned in the pre-installation position.
In a preferred form thereof, the retainer clip further comprises an installed position, the transportation clip being maintained with and concealed by the retainer clip in the installed position. As such, the transportation clip need not be removed to install the retainer clip.
In yet another form thereof, the present invention provides a module retainer clip assembly for use in an automobile. The automobile includes a rigid panel having a headliner adjacent thereto. An opening extends through the panel and headliner for attachment of the retainer clip. The retainer clip assembly comprises a retainer clip body further defining a notch for releasably receiving a rod of the sun visor. A lever is pivotally attached to the retainer clip body and further includes a projection at a distal end thereof. The projection extends exteriorly of the body. The lever is movable between a first position wherein the projection is adapted to be inserted into the opening and a second position wherein the projection is adapted to extend into the opening and abut against the rigid panel to thereby secure the retainer clip.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a retainer clip assembly which can be transported as part of a larger module.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the transportation clip provided for transporting the retainer clip with the module need not be removed prior to final installation of the retainer clip. Advantageously, this reduces material waste and accelerates the assembly process.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the locking mechanism and associated release member provides a convenient mechanism for installing the retainer clip yet allowing removal thereof at a later time. Conventionally, interior components of an automobile snap into place during initial installation, but are difficult to remove, and often break in the event that they are removed. The release member of the present invention avoids this problem.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that both the lever and the transportation clip are concealed within the confines of the housing of the retainer clip, so that the retainer clip is both functional and attractive.